


虚假亲密

by Keyan2814



Category: League of Legends
Genre: AU, Anal Sex, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-23
Updated: 2019-08-23
Packaged: 2020-09-24 21:10:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,776
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20365141
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Keyan2814/pseuds/Keyan2814
Summary: 烬接受了凯隐一半虚情一半真心的接近，并且放任凯隐和自己的亲密关系，但是凯隐想要的更多。





	虚假亲密

**Author's Note:**

> * 是之前脑的一个现代梗，本来初衷是写小朋友和大叔谈恋爱但脑着脑着就歪了……不愿意写正文，倒是把开车的片段搞出来了，就顺便发了【】  
* 私设如山，个人恶趣味和OOC多得一匹，总之谨慎阅读_(:з」∠)_  
我每次一写他CP相关我人就疯了所以请不要打我【】

凯隐挡在烬的枪架前，双手撑着烬的肩膀迫使烬把目光从低语转移到他自己身上，以图让烬直接正视自己认真的神情。虽然说比对方矮一截的事实让这个姿势有些怪异，但也不会影响到凯隐接下来要说的话：“烬，跟我在一起。”  
这样的阻挡确实让烬没办法再透过凯隐的身体去看自己放置在墙上的低语了。烬很想拨开凯隐，但也深知对方不是会善罢甘休的人，也就顺了凯隐的意看着他。在凯隐一句话讲完之后，烬极力想从凯隐脸上看出哪怕一点虚假的痕迹，可是他失败了，他甚至从未见过这样真诚的神情。  
“小朋友，是感情让你迟钝吗？我和你现在的相处，和我所知的谈恋爱没有什么差别，甚至用不上我给你一个正式的认证。”要讲起来，凯隐在他的无所谓之下早就做了许多出格的事情，不仅自由出入他武器室是他默许的，就连许多谈得上是冒犯的动作也被他纵容。因为他本身就是一个出色的演员，那样的小动作就像日常一样不足挂齿。  
“你知道的，我要你的回答。”凯隐放弃了与烬无意义的对视，松开手走到烬的身后，抬起臂膀环绕住烬精瘦的腰肢。  
烬的目光依然停留在面前的物件上，任由凯隐走出了自己的余光范围。  
或许是年轻人更没有耐性经受沉默，烬感觉到他腰上的手臂紧了紧，无声地催促着他的回答。“如你所见，起码我没有拒绝你。”烬开口，耐心等待着青年的下一步动作——放开，或是靠上来，像他多次做过的那样。  
难得的猜测失误，凯隐手上的所作所为不属于烬所想的任何一个。他停留在烬腰上的手沿着皮带的边缘找到了扣解开它，拉下拉链也不过是顺便的事。  
然后凯隐的手就紧贴着烬的腹部，指尖灵巧地挑开他的内裤，径直向他胯间的位置侵入。  
当柱体被温暖掌心包裹住的那一刻，“凯隐”两个字从烬紧咬的牙缝中钻了出来。  
但失态只是一瞬间，烬平静地握住了凯隐的手腕：“或许你应该学点更有情调的前奏。”本该跳跃在钢琴上的手指此刻在对方的手上敲击着，像是默许，更像是鼓励。  
得到了暗示的凯隐得寸进尺地拉进了和烬的距离，他稍稍低下头，额头紧贴着对方的后颈，一些轻快的语调伴随着他低声的话语从烬身后传来：“我很早就听说你不近女色，不知道你有没有对谁硬过……还是说，只有杀人的时候你才会硬？”  
“想了解未知的事情吗？那就亲身来验证吧，亲爱的。”烬拉起凯隐的另一只手，轻柔的吻在中指上落下。  
凯隐并不喜欢烬以“亲爱的”称呼他，对方对太多人说过太多次显得稀松平常还是次要的，更重要的是，但凡这三个字在烬口中出现，就意味着他的表演即将开始。但这从来也不是值得争辩的话题，比起他的目的而言，这只是无关痛痒的小事：“当然，我很期待。”  
于是一切都回到此刻的主题上来。凯隐在烬的阴茎上小幅度地摩挲着，作为控制前的试探。与此同时，他亲吻烬后颈处的窝陷，带给烬湿润的触感，再然后是逐渐加重力道的啃咬。  
比起前端的快感，还是痛感更值得烬兴奋。凯隐很聪明，比烬见过的任何一个人都要聪明，这也是烬能够放任对方接近自己的主要原因。就现阶段来说，有益无害，况且凯隐和他的相处能让他感觉到舒适。  
凯隐对烬的身体熟悉又陌生，就算不拥抱着烬，他也能记起对方每一处的骨骼结构和肌肉线条，但对更多的,像是生理敏感点之类的地方，凯隐还从未有机会细致探索过。今天是第一次。  
受过训练的洞察力使凯隐能够轻易发觉到烬的细微变化：自从他对烬的颈部发动攻势后，对方原本平稳的脉搏逐渐起了不一样的波澜。  
凯隐没空去嘲笑烬某些地方冷淡却会被疼痛刺激的感知，乘胜追击是必要的。不让烬留下难堪痕迹，或是一场该有的尽兴，凯隐选择了后者。烬的颈后，所有足以被高领衣服遮住的地方，都是他可以肆虐的领地。  
淡淡的血腥味在凯隐的唇齿间蔓延开来，在这间不大的武器室里，微甜的铁锈气味很快就钻进了烬的鼻腔。  
“啊……”是凯隐从未听过的满足叹息。烬在松开凯隐的手之前亲吻了他的手背，“凯隐先生，你证明了自己有足以参与演出的能力，现在是时候为你开拍了。”  
说罢，他向后伸手扣住了凯隐的后脑，凯隐会意地抬头凑到烬的耳边，迎接了以烬为主动方的一次唇齿相交。  
血液的味道瞬间流窜在他们口中。但还不够，烬第一次以牙齿为武器使对方流出了血。他无意伤害凯隐，但愉悦激发的本能像是一种无声的引导。  
嘴唇被破开的疼痛相当短暂，更能够吸引凯隐注意力的，是他手中那属于烬的柱体正因为烬的兴奋而产生火热挺立的趋势。  
那么流血和疼痛作为目的达成道路上的必要牺牲，还是非常值得的。凯隐的手上起了动作，不再是轻缓的，而是带着一种压制的力道在按压揉捏。  
或许是口腔中满溢的猩红正大幅度刺激着烬的感官，代表着生理性兴奋的透明液体从凯隐正在套弄的顶端溢出，成为了降低阻力的湿滑助剂。  
烬对凯隐口中气息的渴求近乎贪婪，这个燃烧着激情的长吻也在不断抽空两人肺里的空气。鲜血与窒息几乎要将烬的快感推向顶峰，他的阴茎已经完全挺立，连带着凯隐的手在布料的狭窄空间中挤得难受。  
暂停下来脱掉碍事的物件是一件很败情趣的事情，不过也给了他们短暂的喘息机会。  
烬的目光瞥到凯隐流血的嘴唇，因为一直被吮吸的关系，血液迟迟没有凝固的迹象，细密的血珠时不时地从伤口里钻出来。他用指腹轻轻擦拭它们，然后又将它吞进自己嘴里。  
下一秒他就被凯隐拉住手臂压到了面前的墙上，他只需要再往旁边伸伸手，就能够得着他的低语。  
凯隐迅速靠了上来，用还残留着些许粘稠液体的手指摸索到烬的后穴，在它的排斥中将自己探往深处。  
异物的侵入总是让人下意识逃避，但烬无处可躲，他远离凯隐的动作只会让他的身体，尤其是他的勃起被迫在冰冷的墙壁上摩擦。  
凯隐轻咬着烬的肩膀作为安抚，他原本拉着烬的手也变为了与烬紧扣。  
越拓张到深处，越能够在安静到只剩喘息的房间里听到因为手指进出而起的水声，环绕着贯穿在场人的大脑，冲击着某种叫做理智的东西。  
“我听到你的枪在叫嚣，凯隐先生，该登场了。”在烬闭上双眼的最后，他看到了凯隐眼中的某种炙热。  
凯隐抽出了手指拥住烬，紧接着是强硬到不容挣脱的侵入，那一瞬间身体的快感同征服与控制的心理快感让凯隐难以自持地在烬的肩膀上咬了下去。与此同时，作为被侵入方的烬，此刻也发出了满足的叹息。  
确认将人完全禁锢在自己怀里之后，凯隐舔舐着烬肩上的血液，开始了自己下身的抽插，阴茎远比手指能触碰到火热甬道中更深的位置。  
凯隐在烬的身体深处研磨着，烬紧紧掐住了凯隐放在他腰前的手，像是对凯隐不满的发泄。凯隐吃痛地回咬他，随即突然想到了什么，加重了进出的幅度，让烬能够更加紧靠他。  
然后他抬起头轻轻撕咬烬的耳廓，青年的嗓音还残留着半分稚气，出口却是淫秽冒犯的话语：  
“烬，我真想在你的杀人现场操你。”  
烬回应他带着喘息的低沉笑声，揉了揉被他掐至青紫的凯隐的手臂：  
“令人欣赏的想象力。很好，我会考虑给你展示的机会。”  
像是把心理愉悦又带到了一层新的高度，烬压低了凯隐的手引导他再次握住自己的阴茎。  
它依然勃起着，虽然以烬的感官冷淡程度还不足以给他带来什么难耐和不适，但终究也是需要被解决的问题。凯隐回握住烬的手，拉着他一起随着身下抽插的节奏在他自己的阴茎上套弄。  
这使烬更专注于身体的感觉，那些来自他自己的和来自凯隐给予的。属于凯隐的滚烫异物深埋在他的身体，它好像带走了身体的一部分，但很快又带来更多，塞得他时不时地喘不上气来。  
而他手中属于自己的柱体也有着和凯隐相似的温度，好像他在这个时候真的和凯隐融合在一起。  
烬陷在自己的想法里任由身体去感受该感受的。几乎是同时，他和凯隐都完成了本次交合的任务。

在凯隐离开他身体之后，他才转过身，终于带着一丝绝望的情绪看着他一片狼藉的武器室。  
……或许下一次他还是得让这个小朋友离他的贵重物品远一点才对。

**Author's Note:**

> 解释说明一下【】  
凯隐走到烬的身后，一是不愿意看到烬跟他演戏的眼睛，二是不愿意让烬看到他自己已经没那么真诚的眼神。总而言之，谁都不用刻意去看谁，对他们都好【】  
我写的时候非常想写出那种真心和虚假并存，温情又涩情的感觉……但在我的设想里他们又都不是被这方面的欲望支配的人……所以水平不够就只能搞成这样了【】


End file.
